


Broom Closet Theirs

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The boys' turn.





	Broom Closet Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

'Daniel, we're going the wrong way!'

'No we're not.' Daniel's voice was unusually hoarse.

'The elevator's back in that direction.' Jack jabbed his thumb back over his shoulder.

'Don't need elevator,' the breathless response came back.

Unseen just behind Daniel's right shoulder, Jack grimaced. 'Ow, Daniel... shit...'

It wasn't like the Colonel to complain, but Daniel's grip on his wrist felt like semi-molten steel and Jack's arm kept trying to jerk out of its socket. That, of course, was a minor inconvenience compared to Jack's merciless erection that currently threatened to rip open his pants.

'We do need the elevator, Daniel,' said Jack as he tried to match the other man's brisk march. 'If I slide four levels down a ladder to your quarters this is gonna clatter on every rung.'

Daniel pulled him impatiently along the deserted corridor. His voice was like gravel. 'Don't need quarters.'

And apparently they didn't, because a moment later Jack collided with Daniel's back as the other man stopped suddenly, and Daniel was flinging open a nondescript door and tugging Jack into somewhere small and dark. Jack heard the door clunk shut behind him and smelled disinfectant. He felt more than saw Daniel's dark form spin in front of him, just before the warm body surged into his and shoved him back hard against something cool and solid.

If the cool something had been a solid wall this would not have been so problematic. Unfortunately the cool solid thing turned out to be a stack of steel shelving, which shook and reverberated noisily behind Jack's ears and promptly released an object from above. That object turned out to be a very large, though fortunately soft, cellophane-wrapped twelve-pack of toilet paper which bounced off Jack's head into Daniel's face and effectively broke them apart.

Jack heard Daniel's boot hit something which sounded suspiciously like an aluminium bucket, followed by a muttered 'fuck'. Then warm hands grabbed him again and even warmer lips seized his own in a fierce, demanding kiss. Jack groaned loudly into the hot mouth, feeling the sensitive skin of his bottom lip rasp against Daniel's midnight stubble. The abrasive sting it left in its wake was exquisite.

Jack seized Daniel's face in the darkness and pulled him in, closing their contact with an airtight seal. His tongue met Daniel's on equal terms and began a swirling, zealous dance, seeking control of the intimate space. He was starting to gain territory when he suddenly realised that his pants were opening and his boxers were under attack. Daniel's hand wrapped around Jack's hard-on as soon as it bounced out.

Thoroughly outflanked, Jack broke the mouth-seal with a gasp and a wet pop. Daniel took the opportunity to speak as he stroked with determination up and down Jack's rigid length. His tone was low and subtly aggressive.

'Are Janet's suspicions correct?'

Jack's eyes closed as he tried to steady himself against Daniel's shoulders. His concentration was on the marvellous sensations Daniel's welcome assault was bringing to his groin and he hadn't really processed the question when he answered.

'Uh... what?'

Teeth grazed Jack's jaw and hot breath seared the skin of his neck. Daniel's low voice grated against his throat. 'That you're fucking Sam?'

Jack's eyes opened. 'Huh?'

Something firm rubbed the tip of Jack's cock and his head fell back. God it felt good. Daniel's hoarse words punctuated the movements below, falling in time with the wonderful firm strokes.

'Are... you... fucking... _Sam_?'

Jack's eyes widened further. He felt his leg muscles starting to weaken as the pressure built around his cock. It was a real effort to speak. 'Shit, Daniel, you think I'd fuck Carter without the Doc's permission?' He grunted for breath. 'Like anyone's that crazy!'

The pace quickened and Jack's chest heaved as his lungs sped up to match it. He felt Daniel's moist lips moving harshly against his ear. 'So you're fucking Sam with Janet's permission?'

Jack's balls tightened against Daniel's expert fingers. 'What? No! I...' He struggled to form coherent words. 'I didn't say that!'

'You didn't say you weren't,' Daniel growled. It was a damned erotic growl and Jack shuddered. The growl continued. 'Well just you remember, Jack...' Daniel's grip tightened... 'Even if you get Janet's permission...' Daniel's grip quickened... 'Even if you get Sam's permission...' Daniel brought Jack to the brink... 'It's _my_ permission that counts the most!'

Jack exploded into Daniel's fist and collapsed against his lover's chest.

Daniel gave him a few moments' respite, then asked in a practical tone, 'How are your knees?'

'Uh, not great.'

Jack heard Daniel's foot scuff something along the floor and then felt strong fingers in his hair pushing him downwards. His knees sank deep into the soft forgiving twelve-pack. As he heard Daniel's fly unzipping in front of his face, Jack wondered briefly whether Janet Fraiser knew what she was doing when she set him up. It took him only half as long again to conclude that she did.

'Doc Fraiser is an evil woman,' he mumbled.

Daniel sighed as Jack's smile closed around his patient, swollen cock. 'Yes she is. But aren't you glad?'

\--  
End


End file.
